cwsfandomcom-20200214-history
Valeria Drago
Valeria Ozera is the only child of Edward and Maryanne Ozera Her mother dies a few minutes after Valeria is born.She is only able to know that her newborn child is a girl. Prince Edward dies a few months after the death of his wife.He is not able to bear the lost and leaves his daughter an orphan. Clotilde Dracula and Madeleine Ozera are the one that take care of the baby.They both are as a second parent to Valeria. After her grandmother's death the princess is extremely sad.She feels the lost not only to a favorite grandmother but a mother again. Years move on and Valeria lives great with her uncle the king,her aunt and their three kids.She is very close with Charles. When Valeria is ten years old,she and her cousins meet a young boy,son of a count,one of those who lives near the court - Giulio Drago.Soon he and Charles become best friends.Princess Valeria and Gérard on the other side don't like him so much.Over the years,Giulio always teases and annoys the princess.After some time he understands that he is in love with her,but Val doesn't want to hear him,because of the many young women around him and his desire to meet various ladies. At that time Valeria is sad because she doesn't have parents and her cousin is forced to begin the preparation for the crown.Val decides to leave,she orders ship to Italy and tells her family she is going to study and live there.They are not very pleased by her decision but the princess is ready to uphold her position.Count Drago on the other hand does not leave her for a moment and states that he will go with her.Days after Valeria and Giulio leaves the kingdom. They send a lot of letters through the years and and returns after the death of Henry Ozera.Valeria is again very sad about the consecutive loss of her family but wants to be with her aunt and her cousins. Then in the palace they meet Mariana Grande.Valeria is kind like always to the new lady,and even more when she learns that Mariana will marry Charles.She and Giulio stays for the wedding.A month or so later they go back, but the royal couple accompanies them along with Felipe Dylon and Elsa Henselgrafen.Valeria and Felipe are old friends back in Italy. After the betrayal of Mariana,and all the death back home,Valeria is completely sure that she doesn't want to come back. However, for the twenty-eighth birthday of the King,Val and Giulio go home again and this time finally announces that they are couple and even more,that they are engaged.Valeria is over the moon to see the ghost of Clotilde there.Her happiness is soon ruined,after recognizing that in Italy she have an illegitimate daughter with Giulio.The couple is banished from the palace by her grandmothers.It reveals that the only one clear about the child is Jonathan Dracula who helps them when they need. Dracula goes to Italy and returns with the little girl named Clarissa.Soon Charles and Khali are able to meet Clara when John is also banished from the castle by Clotilde. Valeria,Giulio and Clara go to the castle for the wedding of Charles and Khali.Then Clotilde and Val fix their relations and the three of them start living in the palace. Soon Valeria learns that she is pregnant and she and count Drago are exacting their second child. The couple marries on August 12.The ghosts of her mother and father are also there and makes her really happy. The next year,Valeria gives birth to twin boys.She soon reveals that her first pregnancy was with twins girls,but only Clara survives. Category:Characters